


Вид на Манхэттен

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: О том, что можно порой увидеть в отражении
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 47





	Вид на Манхэттен

Стив наконец-то закончил смывать грязь, которую собрал в процессе преследования очередных террористов, пожелавших донести до общественности свое видение мирового порядка, и вышел из ванной.

– Бак, ты где? – крикнул он, не обнаружив Баки в кровати, хотя после миссий тот обычно старался максимально быстро принять горизонтальное положение.

– В гостиной.

Баки стоял около панорамного окна и смотрел на ночной Манхэттен с высоты тридцатого этажа, упираясь в стекло ладонями. Золотые прожилки на левой руке поблескивали в мягком свете бра. Капли воды стекали с влажных волос и убегали в ложбинку между прикрытых одним полотенцем ягодиц. Стив сглотнул слюну, моментально заполнившую рот, и подошел ближе.

– Как ты? Все в порядке? Миссия была тяжелая.

– Что может быть не в порядке, если ты рядом, мелкий. Просто любуюсь городом, никак не привыкну, какая теперь красота вокруг.

Развернув Баки к себе лицом, Стив прошелся взглядом по линии челюсти, словно вылепленной искусным скульптором, по чуть капризному изгибу ярких губ, по пушистым ресницам, обрамляющим самые невероятные глаза, что он видел в своей жизни, и серьезно кивнул:

– Согласен. Сногсшибательная красота.

– Придурок. Хотя с ног я сшибаю хорошо, это факт, – фыркнул Баки и снова повернулся к окну.

Стив посмотрел на улыбку Баки, отражающуюся в стекле, и скомандовал:

– Пятница, затемнение окна изнутри на семьдесят процентов, освещение в комнате снизить до десяти, отключить видеонаблюдение.

– Принято, капитан Роджерс.

Гостиная погрузилась в полумрак, а окно практически превратилось в огромное зеркало. Стив прижался к Баки, взялся за полотенце и шепнул:

– Можно?

– В какой вселенной я отвечу тебе нет?

Полотенце полетело в сторону...

* * *

Стив покрывал поцелуями плечи, не делая разницы между плотью и металлом, вылизывал ставшие белесыми шрамы на левой лопатке, ласкал, нежил, ловя в отражении взгляд Баки.

Видел бы сейчас кто такого Зимнего Солдата, раскрасневшегося, подрагивающего от возбуждения, с затопившими почти всю радужку зрачками, открытого – репутация отмороженной машины для убийств полетела бы к чертям.

Стив огладил по всей длине крепко стоящий член Баки, собрал с темной головки капли предсемени и облизал пальцы, смотря прямо в «зеркало». Баки гортанно простонал и повернул голову, ловя губами губы Стива, целуя так сладко, что все тело словно накрыло теплой волной...

Встав на колени, Стив жадно и грубо отсасывал Баки, смаргивая слезы, чтобы не упустить ни одной эмоции на его лице. Крепко держа подрагивающие бедра, он пропускал пульсирующий ствол глубоко в горло, сглатывал, вызывая в ответ тихие вскрики. Терпкий, солоноватый привкус, пальцы живой руки, бережно ласкающие затылок, сбившееся, хриплое дыхание заводили до звезд перед глазами.

Самым сложным оказалось оторваться от Баки, чтобы молнией метнуться в спальню за смазкой. Вернувшись, Стив чуть не кончил от одного только вида круто прогнувшейся спины, широко расставленных ног, округлых половинок задницы и темного сжатого ануса между ними...

В почти черном стекле отражалось все: как опускался на ковер Стив, усаживая Баки к себе на колени, как медленно член входил в тесное нутро, как подавались навстречу бедра, принимая полностью, до самого основания. Закушенные губы, покрытые испариной грудные мышцы, заострившиеся соски, глаза, в которых полыхал настоящий пожар.

Стив сбивчиво шептал ласковые слова, задевая шею губами, крепко держал Баки поперек живота, не давая отстраниться от себя ни на дюйм, и плавно толкался, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже, слиться воедино, всем собой дать почувствовать, как сильно любит.

Расслабившийся, словно сбросивший груз прошлого Баки, отдающийся целиком, впитывающий всю нежность и любовь, действительно стал похож на себя довоенного – без затаенной боли и грусти во взгляде. Неотрывно смотря в зеркальную поверхность, он кончил, стоило лишь накрыть ладонью истекающую смазкой головку, замерев и сжимая так тесно, что Стив тут же последовал за ним, почти потеряв сознание от остроты ощущений.

* * *

Пришел в себя Стив от тихого смеха Баки, лениво растекшегося у него на груди.

– Придется убирать самим, потому что я сгорю со стыда даже перед роботами.

– Ммм... почему?

– На окно посмотри.

Белесые капли щедро украшали стекло.

– Я думаю, после того, что мы видели в отражении, о стыде говорить неуместно.

– Капитан Америка – честь и гордость нации. Кто бы знал, какой ты на самом деле затейник.

– Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы полюбоваться на настоящую красоту.

Баки прикрыл глаза и неожиданно смущенно покраснел. Стив очертил пальцами контур припухших губ, поцеловал влажный от пота висок, жадно вдохнул общий смешавшийся запах.

– Ладно, я сам все уберу, но с одним условием.

– Готов к компромиссу.

– Хочу когда-нибудь тоже увидеть в отражении, как ты меня любишь.

Баки плавно переместился за спину, провел металлическими пальцами от затылка до копчика и жарко выдохнул в ухо:

– Зачем же тянуть? Это будет долгая ночь.


End file.
